Backtracking
by Starfang's Secrets
Summary: Traveling seven years into the past was a complete accident. Now, Ochako and Katsuki are stuck for a week with their younger counterparts and classmates, and the burden of being unable to change anything. How will Uraraka and Bakugou deal with the knowledge of their future romance? Kacchako! TimeTravel AU
1. Where It All Began

A/N: So...this happened.

I know I said I'd finish AOZ before starting a new multi-chapter story, but I just couldn't wait. Boku no Hero Academia has taken over my inspiration at the moment, and I'm a slave to its direction. I hope y'all can forgive me . and I hope you enjoy this little project!

I've always wanted to write a timetravel fic. Tried it with Naruto, and I think I bit off more than I could chew. This one, however, I think I can manage it! I'm hoping to keep it just seven chapters lol let's see how that goes ^^;

This is a Kacchako story, so if you don't like that ship, you can do us all a favor and not read it. I understand it's not for everyone, but no one is forcing you to read my story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it otherwise.

* * *

' _It's been about a week since then, and things are finally starting to settle down.'_ Aizawa Shouta thought as he sat down for his lunch at UA for the first time in a week. Eri was awake, recovering, and more than willing to work with him and the other pros in regards to her Quirk. She was just beginning to understand her powers, and with his help, was now at least able to turn them on and off at will. This allowed him to return to UA for about three days a week, because she still needed his help, and he would not abandon her.

Taking his first bite into the mild curry and rice he'd gotten from Lunch-Rush, he sighed. _'It's good to be back.'_

He would never admit it, but he missed and worried about his students. Especially Midoriya and Bakugou. While their relationship had managed to mellow out a lot since their unsupervised fight, Eraserhead still didn't trust them on their own. Not yet. _'Now that Bakugou has his Provisional License, I hope things only get better between them.'_

He let out a sigh, catching the attention of Yamada Hizashi, who had been talking while Aizawa had been thinking. "Something wrong?"

Aizawa sent his friend a blank look. "No—!"

A sudden, stifling presence descended upon those in the Teacher's Lounge, catching them all off-guard.

"What is this?!" Midnight shouted, on her feet as she looked about the room, trying to spot the source. She wasn't the only one.

 _'Is this another villain attack?'_ Aizawa thought, dread filling him behind his mask of indifference.

"Why do I feel the need to blame your class, Aizawa?" Present Mic asked teasingly, despite the situation. Adjusting his colored shades, he's expression hardened as the presence intensified. "Get ready!" He shouted in English.

Then, in the center of the room, bits of white energy began to merge rapidly before there was a powerful flash of white light that caused those in the room to cry out in pain at the blinding intensity. When there were no longer spots in their vision, the sight that greeted them confused them greatly, though none of them lowered their guard in their puzzlement.

Dressed in civilian clothes and looking a bit roughed up, were two young adults; one woman and one man. The woman was wrapped protectively in the arms of the man, her medium-length chestnut hair a tangled mess, her skin slightly pale. Her clothing, while a bit damaged, consisted of a pale yellow sundress that reached just above her knees, and white semi-formal sandals on her feet. The man had ash-blonde hair that spiked up in a shockingly familiar way, and while he was also pale, it was not as evident as it was with the woman. His attire consisted of a black form-fitting, sleeveless, under armor shirt, loose-fitting jeans, and black combat boots.

"Why...why do they look like older versions of your students, Aizawa?" Yagi Toshinori, also known as All Might, asked in shock. He was the most vulnerable one at the moment, and was therefore shielded by his peers from the possible threats.

Indeed, the man had a shocking resemblance to Bakugou Katsuki, and the woman looked alarmingly like Uraraka Ochako. It was a vastly disturbing discovery.

"Regardless of their origin, we should still attempt to administer First Aid." Snipe pointed out. "Someone should go get Recovery Girl and the principle while we try to asses their state of health."

"I'll go." Thirteen said, closest to the door. They left as quietly as possible, while Snipe and Aizawa approached the two adults, Eraserhead's Quirk activated.

They stopped suddenly when the man stirred, a low groan sounding from him as he blinked his eyes. Disorientated red eyes revealed themselves, and Aizawa pursed his lips in suspicion.

"Wha…?" The unknown man's voice was rough, deeper with age and having gone through puberty, but was mistakenly familiar to all who heard it. For whatever reason, this man looked and sounded like Bakugou Katsuki.

Midnight quickly approached the two, ripping up the sleeve of one of her arms. Kneeling before the half-awake man, she held her arm closer to his face as a pink mist burst from the exposed skin, and watched as his eyes widened in recognition, before they quickly closed as he passed out.

"I think it would be wise to keep them unconscious for now. At least after we have Recovery Girl examine them." Midnight said as she looked them both over, noticing that they both had a few cuts and shallow wounds. Nothing major, but if these two really were students of theirs, they needed to be taken care of. Nodding to herself, Midnight deactivated her Quirk as she stood up. "Okay, let's—"

She stopped when she realized the teachers nearest her were knocked out from her Quirk, and let out a sheepish chuckle. "Oops."

~o.8.o~

"It's a perfect match." Shuzenji Chiyuki announced as she removed her hands from the unconscious man and woman, who were in separate hospital beds. With blue hair pulled up in a high ponytail and dressed in a doctor's uniform, she turned to her grandmother. "I can see now why you pulled me from the hospital. The man's DNA matches that of Bakugou Katsuki from class 1-A, and the woman's matches that of Uraraka Ochako." Her Quirk allowed her to analyze the DNA of one person, and see how similar it was to another; her limit was six people at a time. She was very popular when it came to paternity tests.

Shuzenji Chiyo, also known as Recovery Girl, nodded at her granddaughter. "We had our speculations, but it's nice to know for sure." She gazed at the two, noting that they no longer looked pale, their skin having a healthy hue. _'The sedatives should be wearing off soon.'_ After Midnight had brought them in, Recovery Girl had healed their wounds, little as they were, and had then administered a mild sedative to keep them under while they waited for Chiyuki.

The sound of the door opening had both woman turning to it. Nezu, along with Aizawa, entered the room, closing the door behind them. "What's the verdict?" The small, white mammal asked.

"It's a perfect match." Chiyuki repeated.

"I see." Nezu mused. "The only probable explanation would be a chrono Quirk, considering the way they appeared." He looked at Shouta for confirmation, and the Underground Hero nodded in agreement. "Those things are rather rare and powerful Quirks, so not much is known about them." He was quiet for a moment, before he smiled. "Well, it's no use musing about it now! We'll just have to wait for them to wake up so we can get more information. Would anyone like some tea?"

As the principle went about making tea for everyone excluding Chiyuki, she had to go back to the hospital, Aizawa gazed silently at the young adults. He took in their mature, yet youthful appearances. _'They can't be more than a decade older than their current counterparts. I wonder what's happened in that time…'_

Turns out, they didn't have to wait too much before the two youths began to wake up. The woman was the first to stir, moaning softly as she stretched languidly. The sound caught the attention of those present, and they turned in time to see her opening her eyes to gaze blearily at the ceiling.

"What...happened?" She murmured.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Nezu said as he perched himself on the chair beside her bed.

Turning towards the voice, her eyes widened as she registered who he was, snapping up into a sitting position. "P-Principle Nezu? Aizawa-sensei?! _And_ Recovery Girl?! Wha—?"

"Hello!" He smiled at her surprised expression. "It's heartening to know that you remember who I am, but to make sure, can you tell me your name?"

"Uh, Bakugou Ochako." She replied automatically, still numb with shock. She caught the surprise that colored their expressions, but was too stunned to comprehend the cause of said surprise. "Wha…" Her gaze began to wander about the room, taking in the appearance of those around her. _'They look so much...younger! What the heck happened?'_

A grunt from behind cued her into the fact that there was another bed behind her, and she whipped around to meet the sight of the man waking up. "Katsuki!"

"Quiet down, Ochako." He grumbled as he pushed himself into a seated position. "You're giving me a f*cking headache with your screeching." Rubbing his forehead, he paused mid-motion when he took in those around them. That's when the memories slammed into him like a sledgehammer. "F*ck."

Ochako was just about to ask him if he knew what happened, when her own memories managed to get through her surprise. "Oh!"

"Now that you're both awake," came a familiar, bland voice, and both young adults turned towards Aizawa as he approached them a bit, "can you tell us what happened?"

"Ano, before that, can you tell us what year it is?" Ochako hedged. "Since you three are here, Imma assume we're at UA, but I'm not sure...when." She turned to Katsuki, and he shook his head.

"It's the second semester of your first year." Nezu supplied.

"So...seven years. Just like they said it would." Katsuki mused. "That means seven days. F*cking great."

At their questioning gazes, Ochako smiled nervously. "I'll explain. We were in the middle of date night when we ran into Deku-kun! He was babysitting Akira-chan for a co-worker at his agency, and had decided to take her for ice cream. It was all of our days off, ya know? We stopped to chat for a bit, when a villain came out of nowhere. He was a low-level thug, nothing we couldn't handle, but his sudden appearance startled Akira-chan, and she activated her Quirk."

"So it wasn't the work of a villain." Nezu confirmed. "So, this Akira-chan; she has a time Quirk?"

"Yes." Ochako confirmed. "It's called Backtracking. She can send anyone in physical contact with her back in time, but is limited to her own age. She can't send people back to a time where she does not exist, and the effects are temporary. A day for a year. So, Akira-chan is seven-years-old, so we'll go back to our time period in seven days."

"What about the affects your presence in the past will have on your future?" Aizawa asked, bringing to light a very serious concern.

"It won't do shit to the future." Katsuki answered. "Since we come from a future that already happened, we cannot change events. They will still happen, one way or another. Our presence may delay or accelerate certain events, but the result will be the same. Time paradoxes and all that sci-fi shit—that doesn't apply here."

"Well, that's a relief." Recovery Girl sighed. Nezu and Aizawa nodded in agreement.

"Since our main concerns have been address, I see no need to keep you from the rest of the students and faculty." Nezu announced with a smile. "Since you'll be staying with us for a week, you're more than welcome to stay on campus. I'll be sure to let everyone know that they are not to pester you about the future."

Katsuki smirked. "And take all the fun away?" Ochako giggled, but quieted as the blonde became serious. "You're right to assume we won't be talking about the future much, if at all. Just because being here won't f*ck our future, that doesn't mean knowing it will do anyone any favors. However, there is one thing I'm willing to help out with."

Nezu leaned forward in his seat, intrigued. The temptation of knowing the future was a great one, but his advanced mind could already calculate the consequences of having such knowledge, especially with the fact that nothing they did could change it from happening. He figured he'd take the initiative and tell those on campus not to pester the two, because there was no way he'd be able to keep their presence a secret. Not with someone like Bakugou Katsuki's headstrong personality. "And that is?"

Katsuki met Ochako's eyes for a brief moment, and she nodded. It was something they had talked about before; one of the few 'what if' conversations that happened late at night after a particularly bad day. He knew she'd agree, but he respected her enough to still get her feedback before moving headstrong into a decision. Turning back to Nezu, his expression hardened. "The rat among the faculty. We know who they are."

~o.8.o~

The halls were quiet as Aizawa led the older versions of his students towards his class. It was not an uncomfortable silence. His thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the nursery.

-.-.-

"Are you certain?" Nezu asked as he stared at Katsuki.

The blonde nodded. It was a testament to how much he had matured that he didn't become defensive at the non-existent insult he would have perceived it to be as a teenager.

"Why are you telling us?" Aizawa asked.

"Because it's worth the f*cking risk." Katsuki stated.

"Telling you this will either delay or speed up events." Ochako explained. She glanced back at her the blonde, then back to her old sensei. "However, I agree with Katsuki. If you do this right, you could delay things for a bit longer. That will give you time to...prepare yourselves." She said the last part in a low tone, her gaze averted.

"I see." Nezu muttered. _'This is a gamble, as well as a burden on them. They could tell us what happens, but we would be powerless to change anything. By the set of their expressions, it must be unpleasant, and frustrating, to know they can't change anything, either. They've done their best to give us a chance to better prepare ourselves for the trials ahead, yet in doing so, our time could be cut in half. A gamble indeed.'_ He smiled at them. "Thank you for giving us this information. It will save us a lot of effort, and I will do my best so that we _gain_ time, and not lose it."

-.-.-

Shouta was still surprised by who the traitor was, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was levelheaded enough to _accept_ that there was nothing he could about it, frustrating as it was.

Pausing outside the class door, he turned to the two with him. "Class is almost done for the day. Right now, they're with Cementoss and will be returning shortly. I'll introduce you then." He glanced down at the wedding bands on their ring fingers before meeting their gazes. "While I'm surprised at the change in your relationship, I don't really care. The students, however, are bound to get excited about it. If it's something you want to keep a secret, I suggest you do something about those."

Ochako grinned knowingly, before casting a sly glance at her husband. "Thank for looking out for us, sensei, but even if I wanted to keep our marriage a secret, Kacchan won't let me."

"I told you not to call me by that f*cking name, woman." He glared, but there was no heat behind it. Instead, there was a suspiciously pink tint to his cheeks as Ochako giggled.

Aizawa stared for a moment. "Right. Whatever." 'I think I'm going to be ill.' Without another word, the erasure hero opened the door to class 1-A and led them inside.

"Oh man, it's been forever since I've seen this place!" Ochako gushed. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her in that moment, and she gazed fondly at her seat. Walking up to it, she reached out a finger and tranced the faux wood patterns on its surface. "This is where everything began." She whispered. Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, she turned her head slightly to meet Katsuki's gaze from across the room, and smiled softly at the look in his eye.

He was feeling it, too.

The steadily rising noise of teens making their way down the hall brought her completely out of her reverie, and she quickly made her way to the front of the class where Aizawa and Katsuki were. Taking her place at her husband's side so she was closest to the door, she stuck her tongue out at him when he glowered at him. The man was so competitive that he had to be first at everything, including the first thing everyone saw. It was ridiculous, and she enjoyed messing with him when she could.

Ochako blushed with a small smile on her face, and giggled mentally. _'Well, first in_ most _things.'_

At this point, they could make out the voices of the students as they neared the door, their conversations discernable.

"...gotten a lot more difficult…"

"...won't be in class tomorrow. Ryu…"

"STOP F*CKING TOUCHING ME!"

Ochako couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her at that familiar outburst, and felt more than heard Katsuki shuffle awkwardly behind her in embarrassment. She kept her gaze on the door, wanting to see their reactions as they walked through the door.

She wasn't disappointed, as the first one to open the door was Iida Tenya. He had been halfway through ordering the class to enter the classroom in an orderly manner, when he'd spotted her. His eyes widened in shock as he stopped in the doorway.

Ochako grinned before waving. She mentally giggled at his mouth was left ajar. _'Okay, maybe Katsuki_ is _rubbing off on me.'_

"Iida?" Midoriya Izuku asked from behind his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Alright, that's enough." Aizawa cut in before the Class President could recover. "Get in here already and sit down. I have an announcement to make, so keep quiet." At his words, the class did as they were told. One by one, they noticed the visitors; one by one, they noticed the similarities they shared with two of their classmates.

The surprise was visible on both Uraraka's and Bakugou's faces when they saw their counterparts. The man merely glanced there way for a moment before averting his gaze, while the woman winked at Uraraka with a knowing smile. Confused and surprised, the two took their seats without a word, heeding their teacher's words.

"Now then," Eraserhead began when they were all settled, "I know you're curious about our visitors, but I'll get to them in a moment. First, I want to touch on a few things. There is a test on Hero Law tomorrow, so be prepared. Bakugou and Todoroki; because of recent developments, I'll need your Internship Request forms by tomorrow morning the latest. If I'm not here, you can hand it over to Present Mic. Understood?"

At their nods, he continued. "As for these two," he gestured to the future counterparts, and decided to go with a vague introduction, "they are exactly who you think they are. Due to an accidental use of a chrono Quirk called Backtracking, they have been sent back seven years, and will be with us for a week. There will be a formal announcement tomorrow for the rest of the campus, but you lot are being informed now for obvious reasons. Don't pester them about the future."

"Sensei!" Iida asked loudly, his hand raised rigidly. "Are we sure these two are Uraraka and Bakugou?"

Aizawa nodded. "We had a hospital official with a Quirk for testing DNA by touch come to confirm it."

 _'That's why that b*tch messed with my hair.'_ Bakugou mused as he continued to stare at his older counterpart.

"Now, if there aren't any more questions, _not_ related to the future," he stressed when hands went up. They all went down, and he continued, "you're dismissed for the day." He then turned to the other adults in the room. "Do you need directions to where you'll be staying?"

Katsuki opened his mouth to speak, most likely declining the offer. _'Always so prideful.'_ Ochako thought fondly as she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. It was such a natural reaction for her, that she didn't even think of the effect such a gesture would have on the class. Focusing on Aizawa, she smiled. "Sure, Aizawa-sensei. We'd appreciate it."

"Woman!" Katsuki growled as he snatched her hand away from his face, but he kept his gentle hold on it. "Don't 'shush' me!"

Ochako merely smiled. As if realizing they had an audience, her chocolate eyes drifted towards the class, and a blush warmed her cheeks as she merely intertwined their fingers and waved at the class.

Following her gaze, Eraserhead took in their shocked expressions, and mentally sighed. _'Knowing this class, they're gonna cause more trouble than necessary.'_ "Alright then." Turning around, he led the couple out of the classroom.

The class watched as the adult versions of Bakugou and Uraraka left, hand-in-hand.

~o.8.o~

"This is where you'll be staying for now." Aizawa said. It was one of the spare rooms they had available; an adult twin bed, a desk, and a bathroom. "It's a bit cramped for two people, but it's all we have."

"Oh no, it's perfect!" Ochako reassured with a smile. "Thank you so much, sensei."

Aizawa stares at her for a moment, feeling that something is off. Older they may be, they were still his student, and he knew their tells. _'Something's bothering her.'_ He glanced at Katsuki, and noted his intense stare on the young woman. He nodded. _'It's not my place.'_ "Don't thank me, it was all Nezu's doing." He turned to leave. "You're free to roam the campus at your leisure, and while you're not restricted to school grounds, it's probably for the best that you don't leave." At their nods of agreement, he continued. "If you need anything, my room is the third down to the left. Good night."

"Aizawa-sensei is such a softy." Ochako giggled softly once the door was closed. "He says it wasn't his doing, but he's just down the hall to us. That sounds just like something he would do, don't you think?" She didn't wait for Katsuki's response as she turned to look around the room, not looking at her husband. "Wow! I forgot how small these rooms were." She said this as she approached the bed. "It's a good thing you're such a good cuddler, ne, Katsuki? At least we have a bathroom to ourselves, but we do have to share the showers."

As Ochako continued to ramble about the room, Katsuki made his way behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Shut up." He said needlessly, as she had quieted at his touch. He felt her shoulders tremble as she let out a soft sniffle, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I f*cking hate it when you put that stupid front up with me."

"I-I'm sorry." Ochako said as she turned around in his hold and pressed her face into his chest. He was so much taller than her, she could barely reach his chin. "I didn't want to seem weak." Came her muffled reply.

Katsuki gritted his teeth before pulling her back enough so he could stoop down and press his forehead against hers. Burning ruby glared into glassy chocolate brown eyes. "You're not f*cking weak; I wouldn't have married you otherwise." His gaze softened a touch as he brought up one of his hands to gently cradle the back of her head, keeping their foreheads connected. "I wouldn't love you if you were weak."

His gruff reassurance only seemed to make Ochako more emotional, her mask gone as she let a few tears escape down her rosy cheeks. "We can't change anything."

"It f*cking sucks." He murmured in agreement, never breaking eye contact as he wiped her damp cheek with his other hand.

"A-and we could have made things worse."

"I know."

"I don't want them to g-go through what we did…"

"...Me either."

"I'm worried about Kyohaku."

At that, Katsuki moved to kiss her forehead, his eyes closed. "The old hag will take care of him. He's tough, like us." He then maneuvered them so that his arms were once more around her waist, her head resting against his chest. They stayed like that for a long while, soaking in the presence of the other.

A random thought struck the zero-gravity hero.

"We need clothes." Ochako mumbled, not wanting to move from her spot.

"We've slept naked before." Came Katsuki's lazy response.

Ochako squeaked at his words, moving away just enough to smack his shoulder. "I meant for tomorrow!" She retorted, face red.

The ash-blonde scoffed at her reaction, a smirk on his face. "Right, whatever." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, silencing her indignant response, before releasing her completely. "I'll go bother Eraserhead about the clothes. Stay here."

Huffing, Ochako watched as he left. Taking a seat on the bed, she didn't the stop the gentle smile that crossed her face as she stared at her folded hands in her lap. "That man…"

~o.8.o~

"Are we just going to ignore what happened?" Todoroki asked, surprising the rest of his class. They had just finished having dinner in an awkward, tense silence, and were now seated in the living room in an awkward, tense silence. The fire and ice user was done with it. He watched his friend look uncertainly amongst themselves, and how Uraraka and Bakugou in particular became more on edge. In fact, he was surprised they hadn't left for the rooms already.

"Well, there's not much to talk about." Ojiro Mashirao hedged as he cast a glance between Bakugou and Uraraka. "They're from the future and they'll be with us for a week."

"And they're together." Aoyama Yuga pointed out, touching upon what they had been avoiding. "Romantically."

"We don't know that for sure." Yaoyoruzo Momo argued gently, taking in the Uraraka's blushing face. Her face reddened further upon hearing Mineta grumble about how 'lucky' Bakugou was, before Jirou silenced him with an ear jack to his neck. "For all we know, Bakugou and Uraraka-chan just become close friends." She offered, though she knew it was weak considering their display earlier.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Kaminari Denki suggested.

"We were instructed not to pester them about the future." Tokoyami Fumikage reminded them.

"Tokoyami-san has a point." Midoriya agreed. "Besides," he met the gazes of Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyoruzo, and Kirishima Eijiro, "we're still trying to win back Aizawa-sensei's trust."

The reminder of the Kamino Incident stopped all conversation, and the atmosphere became tense for a whole different reason. Guilt and frustration settled over them.

Bakugou gritted his teeth. It was sickening.

Shooting to his feet, he glared at his classmates, pointedly ignoring the gravity manipulator. "It doesn't matter if we go or not; we're not going to get shit out of them. I know myself, and I wouldn't say shit to you f*ckards about something like the future, so you're wasting your damn time." Taking in their startled expressions, he tsked when he caught sight of Kirishima's knowing smile. "F*ck you all, I'm going to bed." With that, the hothead of 1-A made his escape.

"Man, he's right." Kirishima grinned. "Future McSplode won't tell us anything, and Uraraka-san has always been one to follow the rules." He then became serious. "And Midoriya has a point; we're heroes in training. We can't keep breaking the rules." He looked down at his hands before fisting them. _'No matter how much we may want to.'_

If any other student had said what Midoriya and Kirishima had, they would have scoffed at it. A few may have even snuck out in search of the time travellers. However, because it was them, the class accepted it and dispersed, heading to their rooms. It had been a long day for all.

On autopilot, Uraraka made her way back to her dorm room, her face still flushed a seemingly permanent red hue. Ever since the arrival of their future counterparts, her thoughts had been in turmoil. She had sworn off romance in favor of pursuing her career; was still getting over her feelings for Midoriya. _'But now…'_

As she got ready for bed, the sight of the wedding bands on their ring fingers was all she could see when she closed her eyes.

* * *

And there we have it! I'd love to get your feedback!

If you have anything negative to say about it, it better be constructive. I will not tolerate any bashing just because you don't like this ship. You knew what you were getting into when you clicked on this story, so that means you were looking to troll, and I _will_ call you out on it.

Sorry about that, I just feel like I have to make that clear.

Until next time,

Ja ne!

~Star


	2. Cat's Out Of The Bag

A/N: Hey all!

So, here's the next chapter of Backtracking! My plan for making a chapter encompass a whole day in the story has officially gone out the window with this chapter XD oh well, at least I tried lol

One thing I forgot to do last chapter, and I feel terrible, is thank DrekkDeina for editing this and bouncing ideas with me. Been a huge help. He also edited this chapter as well. If you like Zootopia, check out his stories!

For those of you who haven't caught on yet, I refer to the younger counterparts of Kacchako in the narrative as Uraraka and Bakugou, while I refer to their older counterparts as Katsuki and Ochako. This just makes sense to me since the older counterparts are obviously more familiar with each other, and would call each other so. I hope this clears up any confusion!

Without further ado, enjoy!

~Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia!

* * *

Glazed red eyes stared up at the plain white ceiling unseeingly. Despite the time of year, he had no blanket on him. His naturally high body temperature, combined with his restlessness, made the thin blanket he owned feel sweltering despite the slight chill in the room. He let out a sigh as he turned to his side.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, having no inclination to check the time, but as the light of the morning sun filtered in through the cracks of his drapes, it became evident that he hadn't slept a wink. His thoughts had been in turmoil the majority of the night. There had been times when they'd started to clear, few and far between as they were, then brown hair and pink cheeks would flash across his mind's eye, and his thoughts would spiral into chaos once more.

 _'I need to start getting ready.'_ Bakugou thought idly as he finally decided to look at the time. He was feeling abnormally sluggish, though the lack of sleep probably had something to do with it, among other things. With the notion of getting ready came the anticipation of seeing _her_. He clenched his teeth, bringing a hand to his chest and fisting the material there as his heartbeat increased and a familiar nervousness blossomed within.

It had snuck up on him, this attraction he felt. The girl had proved herself worthy of his respect; fearless and determined in ways their mutual friends were blind to—couldn't see passed her seemingly helpless appearance. She was also unafraid to speak her mind to him—understood him about as well as his friends did, if not more so. Before he knew it, she was appearing more in his thoughts, in his dreams, and respect had turned into affection.

He hadn't told anyone about these budding feelings, figuring they would disappear on their own. He didn't have time for such trivial things, after all. Not only was that not the case, but now everyone knew of his feelings before he could do anything with them. Before he could tell _her_ about them. It left him feeling robbed, confused, frustrated, and a whole slew of emotions he wasn't yet equipped to handle.

Shoving himself off his bed with an aggravated groan, the explosive teen rubbed his sweaty palms over his burning face. "F*ck."

~o.8.o~

As was announced the day before, all students gathered into the auditorium before classes started for the day.

Nezu looked at the students from his seat on stage, waiting for them to all settle before he took his place at the podium. It had taken less than five minutes after meeting the time travelers to decide on what he would tell the students. The teachers had been informed ahead of time, sans the name of the chrono Quirk—along with the traitor. _'It's a calculated risk. No doubt the League will become aware of their presence here soon. However, it would be a dead giveaway if I had informed everyone except the traitor. We'll have to prepare for their move they will no doubt make. What that will be remains to be unseen. For now. At the very least, they cannot look up who the Quirk belongs to when it finally manifests in the child.'_

Midnight's approach brought the principle out of his thoughts, and he smiled up at her.

She returned the gesture. "I believe they're ready for you, Nezu."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." He said as he jumped off his seat and made his way to the podium. Using the step stool, he looked out towards his students.

"Good morning, everyone!" Nezu greeted amicably once they had fallen silent. "I know many of you are curious as to what this unscheduled announcement could be about, but some unforeseen circumstances have made it necessary." He let them digest this before continuing. "The accidental use of a chrono Quirk has forced two pros from the future seven years into the past; to our time, and will be with us for the next six days or so." With that, looked to the side of the stage and nodded. At his gesture, Ochako and Katsuki walked out onto the stage, causing a shocked whisper from the gathered students as they recognized them both. Ochako was dressed in clothing more appropriate for the time of year; a pair of dark jeans and a pink turtleneck and matching pink boots, her expression open and friendly as she waved at the gathered students. Katsuki's expression was more closed off and serious, sparing the students a brief glance. He was dressed in a long-sleeve black shirt with sleeveless army-green winter vest, black jeans, and combat boots. They took their place to the right and just behind Nezu.

"Because of the nature of this Quirk, their presence here will not affect their future. Our future." Nezu assured. "However, there is to be no asking of the future with them. They will not tell you, and discipline _will_ be given to those who pester them." There was no stopping them from asking, he knew. The best he could do was limit the amount of pestering. "While it is not a necessity, I also ask that you keep their presence here restricted to those on campus. Their presence is temporary and will just make things harder on everyone.

"That being said, I've spoken with them, and they've agreed to be temporary assistant teachers for the duration of their stay with us." Nezu announced with a big smile. This got more of a reaction from the students, and he lifted a paw to silence them. "They will be in multiple classes helping out and giving advice. I would take their advice seriously, as this is a rare opportunity to get feedback from one of your peers who have achieved their dream job. This concludes the announcement. Have a wonderful day, everyone!"

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this shit." Katsuki grumbled as he walked the quiet halls, hands in his pockets, Ochako at his side.

Ochako bumped his shoulder playfully. "Don't be like that. I know you want to teach them, too." She smiled softly. "Not just those in our class, either." His silence was answer enough for her and she suppressed a giggle.

The couple was searching for the teacher of the first class they would be assisting in: Hero Dynamics. It wouldn't start until after lunch, but they figured they'd talk to the teachers they would be assisting and get an idea of what they were expecting of them and how they could contribute to the class. The Teacher's Lounge seemed a good a place as any to start their search.

"I wonder who the teacher for this course is." Ochako wondered aloud. "I can't quite recall who it is." She admitted sheepishly. "And Nezi didn't exactly give that information to us—which is strange."

"Hell, if I care." Katsuki seethed as they stopped in front of the lounge. Gripping the edge of the sliding door, he smirked as his wife stuck her tongue out at him. He slid the door open as he spoke. "Keep sticking your tongue out at me and see wh—"

"Welcome!" A painfully familiar voice called out to the pair, causing them to tense in shock as their eyes snapped to the source. It was a voice they hadn't heard in a long, _long_ time.

The weakened form of Yagi Toshinori smiled back at them, his sunken eyes a vibrant blue that radiated his joy at seeing them as he held a cup of tea in his hands. "My goodness! Let me get a look at the two of you!" He said as he set the cup down on the counter nearest him, before he approached them. He was dressed in a baggy red pinstripe suit, the loose fabric making him look even more sickly. One of his arms was still in a splint, Recovery Girl having healed most of his injuries. Stopping in front of them, he took in their features. "Bakugou, my boy! You've grown like a weed! And Uraraka! A beautiful young woman you've—my girl, what's wrong?"

The questions were prompted by the fat tears wordlessly flowing down Ochako's face, her expression pinched as she made a poor attempt at keeping her emotions at bay. Unable to speak passed the lump in her throat, she shook her head jerkily as she wiped at her tears.

Glancing at Katsuki, All Might took in the glassy sheen in those ruby eyes as the explosion hero refused to look at him, and realization settled over him as his expression softened into that of understanding. "I see."

It was that murmured phrase that set Ochako into motion, flinging her arms around the bony former hero. "All M-Might…!" She sobbed into his thin shoulder, her tears ruining his suit. He didn't seem to mind as he merely wrapped his fragile, yet surprisingly strong arms around her comfortingly.

"It must be hard to see a ghost from the past so unexpectedly." Toshinori said gently. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to f*cking apologize for." Katsuki grunted as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Don't ever apologize. Just…" He trailed off as a large hand found its way into his unruly locks. His breath stuttered out before he reached up to grip the bony arm tightly, afraid it would disappear if he let go.

The possibility of running into All Might was one that had crossed their minds, but hadn't given much thought to. His death in the coming year had hit everyone hard, the students of Class 1-A in particular, but none more so than Bakugou and Midoriya—especially Midoriya. It had nearly destroyed the successor of One For All, but eventually, he had moved on. They all had. With that in mind, they had thought they could handle running into the world's greatest hero once more.

They had been so very _wrong_.

It took a while for the pair to calm down, All Might comforting them the entire time. Somehow, the trio ended up on the floor of lounge, with Toshinori in the middle. He had one arm wrapped around Katsuki's shoulder as he held the young man close to him, and the other slowly raked through Ochako's hair as she rested her head in his lap. All three had red-rimmed eyes, but their tears were dry as a cleansed silence settled over them. He wasn't sure how—though he had a feeling it was one of the teachers' doing, but the door to the lounge was closed, and he was sure the duo appreciated the privacy as much as he did.

All Might was the first to break the silence as he gave a soft smile. "Why don't you tell me about your futures. I'd like to know about the adventures you must have had to reach your dreams." Was his soft request.

Who were they to refuse the one person they looked up to the most? When would they ever get this chance again?

And so, they did.

"A year after we graduated, everyone in our class got together to form our own agency." Ochako began. "It's called _The Guardians_."

"That's a good name, though it carries a heavy responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?" Toshinori teased.

Katsuki scoffed. "Of course we can. We learned from you."

The words warmed All Might's insides, and he didn't stop his smile from widening across his face. He then turned to Ochako. "My girl, do you still go by Uravity?"

She nodded. "I do."

All Might then turned to Katsuki. "What about you, my boy? Did you finally settle on a name?"

"The hell kind of question is that? Of course I did." Katsuki pouted, which looked weird on the face of a grown man. "I go by Ground Zero."

The deep-bellied laughed that left All Might and caused a bit of blood to spray from his mouth left Ochako tearful once more. "That's a perfect name for you!"

"That's what you said when I pitched it to you the first time." Katsuki muttered, his ears tinged pink.

"They called us _Zero Uravity_ when we started dating." Ochako giggled, All Might following suit with a gruff chuckle.

Katsuki tsked at her words, a blush on his cheeks. "Why'd you go and tell him that dumbass name, Ochako? F*ck."

* * *

The cool autumn air numbed Uraraka's skin as she gazed up at the clouds passing overhead. The cold concrete beneath her leeched the warmth from her body, her uniform doing little to protect her from the cold, but she didn't really care in that moment. She was more focused on keeping her mind in its empty state.

Chocolate brown eyes closed as she let out a soft sigh, brining an arm over her face to cover her eyes. She was having very little success with that.

Ever since the announcement that morning, various students from different years and classes had been pestering Class 1-A about the visitors, aiming particularly at her since Bakugou blew up at the first student who had broached the subject to him. He was getting better, but certain things still set off his fuse as if it were an inch long. It would have been worse if Aizawa hadn't come to their rescue, his intimidating aura scattering the overly curious students. And while the rest of the class was more respectful, there was still an awkwardness in the air that made her heart clench uncomfortably for the entire morning.

As soon as classes had ended for lunch, Uraraka had sped out the door, not wanting to talk with anyone. It wasn't that they asked invasive questions, she just needed time to herself. Knowing that heading to the cafeteria would be akin to walking into a den of starving wolves, the gravity manipulator passed up lunch despite her stomach's protests; she hadn't been able to eat breakfast. Instead, she sought refuge on the roof of the building where their morning classes were held, grateful that she hadn't passed anyone on her way there.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since she'd arrived, and instead of making some headway with her emotions and thoughts, she was cold, hungry, and still tangled in the mess caused by the arrival of the time travelers.

The sound of the roof door opening had Uraraka lifting her arm away with a sharp jerk, irrational fear spreading through her. She calmed slightly when a familiar figure emerged, and sat up.

"Ochako-chan." Asui greeted as she closed the door behind her, her lunch in her hands. "I thought you might be here, ribbit."

"Tsu…" Uraraka greeted quietly, unsure. While she considered the frog hero-to-be her closest friend at UA, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to anyone just yet. She still felt so confused—nothing made sense anymore!—that she wasn't really sure _how._

Not commenting on the girl's lackluster greeting, Asui took a seat on the cold concrete without complaint and settled her lunch on her lap, but didn't touch it. It consisted of takoyaki and three large onigiri. At this distance, the smell was tantalizing and tormenting to Uraraka, but the knots twisting her stomach, as well as her pride, prevented her from asking for one.

The two girls sat in silence for a bit, staring through the chain fence that surround the roof and towards the sky. As time passed, the tension in Uraraka's shoulders eased, and she was finally able to enjoy her friend's company. A moment later, she broke the silence.

"I don't know what to do." Uraraka said softly, her gaze still forward, but her brow was furrowed with introspective frustration. "I…I don't even like Bakugou-kun like that, but I marry him? What—what happened to cause that? I don't understand…"

"Seven years is a long time, ribbit." Tsuyu mused calmly. The frog girl wasn't surprised by her friend's words; she'd seen the wedding bands as well.

"But we've been married before that time." Uraraka pointed out a bit frantic.

Asui finally turned to look at Uraraka, and noticed the anxiety on her face. "No, you haven't."

Uraraka blinked, caught off-guard. "What?"

" _You_ aren't married, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu clarified.

"But—"

"An older version of you and Baku-chan are married, ribbit." The frog girl said with her usual bluntness. "But you haven't even made a step in that direction, ribbit. It hasn't happened yet."

"But it _will_ happen." Uraraka insisted, and thus lay the root of her worry. The journey may have gotten longer or shorter because of the unexpected arrival of Ochako and Katsuki, but the destination had not _changed_. It was set in stone, and there was _nothing_ she could do about it.

Tsuyu was quiet for a moment, before tilting her head, a finger brought to her chin thoughtfully. "But is that a bad thing? Ribbit."

Once again, Uraraka was caught off-guard.

Asui continued after a brief pause. "Though they're older, they're still the two of you, and I know you. The both of you, ribbit. Do you know what I saw?" Mutely, Uraraka shook her head in the negative. "I saw that you were _happy_ , ribbit. You and Baku-chan are happy in the future."

Uraraka didn't say anything to this—she couldn't. She's too stunned, because Tsuyu was _right_. She had been so worried about having no control over her future, that she had neglected to notice that her older self was, indeed, happy with the young man Bakugou had grown up into. She felt a weight in her chest that had been overshadowed by recent events lessen, as she realized she had something most would kill for: assured happiness.

If it would last was anyone's guess, but she knew that in seven years, she would be happy; that Bakugou would make her happy.

Feeling foolish, she brought a hand up to cover her face. "I'm such an idiot."

"I think you're just being a teenager." Tsuyu said bluntly, and Uraraka gave a choked chuckle.

"Right." She agreed. Silence once again settled over them. Slightly glassy brown eyes turned forward once more as she contemplated this view of her situation. She was pretty sure as to what she should do, but she was still uncertain. Normally, Uraraka wouldn't be this dependent on another, but the situation was so much more than her, and she had already proven to be inefficient at making rational decisions as of late. Asui was the calm third party she needed. "What should I do?"

Asui didn't have to think long on her answer. "I don't think you need to do anything. It's going to happen, so let it happen naturally, as it should."

Hearing someone else say it out loud eased the rest of the tension from Uraraka's shoulders, and she smiled at her dear friend. "Thank you, Tsu-chan."

Offering Uraraka some of her food, Tsuyu gave her a closed-eye smile. "Ribbit."

Sheepish but grateful nonetheless, Uraraaka took one of the onigiri and munched on it, her stomach gurgling its happiness. The two girls spent what was left of their lunch break talking about classes and other mundane topics now that Ochako had a chance to decompress.

When they returned to class, Uraraka felt guilt squirm uneasily within her chest at the worried expressions on Iida's and Midoriya's faces as they greeted them.

"Uraraka-san!" Iida exclaimed with his usual energy, his concern just as loud. "We tried to look for you, but you had sped off so suddenly…"

"Tsu-chan offered to look for you." Midoriya continued, relieved that Asui had managed to find their friend.

"Yeah, about that," Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. "I'm really sorry I worried you guys. I just needed some time to myself to sort things out, y'know?" Understanding flitted across the two boys' faces, and she smiled. "I feel a lot better now, so no worries!"

"I...see." Iida said slowly, before giving her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're doing better." Midoriya said with a smile. "Everything's been a bit crazy, especially for you and Kacchan, but I don't think it's a bad thing. In fact, I think it's a great thing."

Uraraka wasn't the only who looked at Izuku in shock, as Iida followed suit. Tsuyu merely looked at him curiously. "You do?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya nodded. "The first time I saw your future counterparts, I couldn't help but think, 'they look really happy'." His expression then morphed into one of worry. "Ah! I mean, that doesn't mean you _have_ to get together now, or anything like that!"

Uraraka giggled at his flustered contriteness. "It's okay, Deku-kun. I know what you meant, and I feel the same." Even though it still hurt a bit to hear Izuku say such things, that part of her was getting smaller. "I'll just let things happen the way they're supposed to." _'Even if the feelings aren't there yet, they'll come eventually.'_

Iida and Midoriya stared at Uraraka for a moment, a bit surprised with how well she was handling it. They had seen how much it had bothered her the day before, and had worried. They smiled at her as they realized she was stronger than that.

"If you're all done blocking the doorway." Aizawa's monotone voice startled the four students, causing them to jump. They hadn't even sensed him coming. "Take your seats."

"Hai!" They, along with the rest of the class, went to their seats. Though they were a bit confused as to why it was Aizawa and not All Might who had entered their class.

Uraraka couldn't help but glance at Bakugou for the first time that day as she took her seat, and noticed that he had bags under his eyes and looked more pissed off than usual. _'Though that could be just because he's tired…I wonder how he feels about this whole...thing?'_ She wasn't sure how he was handling it, and wouldn't know until she asked. Focusing on her teacher, she resolved to talk to him, or at least attempt to.

"Now then," Aizawa began, "your Hero Dynamics class will go a bit different today. You'll be having a group class with Class 1-B since you'll be working on teaming up with heroes you're not too familiar with. Along with All Might, there will be two other pros supervising you."

"Sensei!" Iida rose his hand as he spoke. "Will you be one of the pros?"

Aizawa shook his head in the negative. "No, that will be—"

"—Me," a familiar voice sounded as the door to the classroom slide open, revealing Katsuki, "and Ochako." Since they did not have their hero costumes, he was dressed in an adult version of their gym uniform, except it was black where there's was blue.

Aizawa noticed the slight redness to Katsuki's eyes, but chose not to mention it. "You're late."

Katsuki frowned at his former teacher. "It's been awhile since I've been to UA; I needed to familiarize myself with the place again."

"So, you got lost."

"I didn't f*cking say that!"

 _'He hasn't changed.'_ The whole class thought as they watched the two interact, the students doing their best to stifle their amusement. Somehow, this made them warm up to this stranger that looked like their friend; made them relax in his presence as they started to trust him. He was older, but he was _still_ the Bakugou they knew.

Katsuki tsked, done with the conversation as he turned to the class. It was weird, seeing them all so small. So young and filled with hopes and dreams. His eyes narrowed as he thought of what was to come, and how those dreams and hopes would be put to the test. _'Damnit.'_ "Alright, let's get going. All Might is waiting for us."

Obediently, Class 1-A got out of their seats and followed Katsuki out of the classroom. They talked amongst themselves as they made their way to Gym Gamma for most of the journey. Uraraka sneaked a few glances between Katsuki and Bakugou, curious, and wondered.

It wasn't until they were close to the structure that Ashido had the courage to speak to their guardian. "Ano, Bakugou-sensei?" She hedged, uncharacteristically hesitant, catching the attention of not only Katsuki, but also the rest of the class.

Turning his slightly to cast a glance at the pink student, he asked, "What?"

Encouraged by the positive—for Bakugou—response, she pressed further. "Where's Uraraka-sensei?"

Katsuki stopped as he felt his temper flare up at the insinuation that Ochako wasn't his, and he hers in return. His wife's words from this morning stamped it out.

 _"I'm not saying we keep our marriage a secret, Katsuki. You know this. I just want to take into consideration the feelings of our younger selves at this age. You know how hard this time was for both of us. It wouldn't be fair to suddenly force this upon them out of nowhere. If they ask, we won't lie, but I don't think we should tell them until they do."_

 _'Why does she have to be right.'_ He grumbled mentally as he let Ashido's unintentional slight go with a sigh. "She's grabbing Class 1-B and bringing them to Gym Gamma."

Satisfied with his answer, Mina was content to restart her conversation with Kaminari, and the group resumed their walk to the gym. When they entered the building, they weren't expecting the sight that greeted them when they opened the door to the main training room.

In all honesty, Katsuki wasn't _that_ surprised.

The majority of Class 1-B were clumped together around Ochako, flinging questions of the future at the time traveller at rapid speeds. Slightly overwhelmed, a flustered Ochako was doing her best to deflect most of their questions. Just like Katsuki, she, too, wore an adult version to their gym uniform that was black. A quick sweep of the gym told him All Might wasn't around.

Annoyed they hadn't even noticed their arrival because they were so focused on his wife, Katsuki slammed it the rest of the way open. "OI!" He shouted as he entered, Class 1-B falling silent, 1-A following behind him. "Didn't you hear what Nezu said this morning? No questions about the future, you f*ckwads."

"Katsuki!" Ochako chastised. Calling their friends names was one thing, but children? That's where she drew a line and he knew this. _'...which means he's upset about something.'_

"And you." Katsuki turned to on her, eyes sharp. "Why didn't you handle them? You're better than this."

 _'Ah, there it is.'_ Ochako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, you see…"

"Right." Katsuki cut her off as he looked away, both knowing she didn't really have an excuse. Instead, he glanced around once more. By this point, the students had already begun to talk amongst themselves once again as Katsuki made his way over to Ochako. "Where's—"

"It must be terrible," a familiar leery voice sounded from the students, and it instantly raked Katsuki's nerves, causing him to cut off his words as he listened in. He turned his head to see Monoma Neito try to antagonize the students of Class 1-A.

"What are you talking about?" Kaminari asked, not understanding what the kid was getting at. "What's terrible?"

Monoma smirked. "Why, seeing someone like Uraraka-san forced into a marriage with the likes of Bakugou-san, of course." Monoma didn't know if they were married to each other, but he had noticed the wedding bands, and couldn't resist antagonizing Class 1-A with that little fib. The surprised that crossed their expressions was worth his ego if he was wrong.

"M-married?" Mina nearly screeched as she, along with the rest of the students, turned to Ochako and Katsuki.

Katsuki gave Ochako a look, and Bakugou's heart stopped at the lack of denial.

 _'Married.'_ The thought made Bakugou's ears burn as his heart picked up into overdrive.

"Don't give me that look!" Ochako protested, a blush on her cheeks, before she turned towards all the curious eyes pivoted their way. "It's not like we tried to hide it, but I didn't want to force it onto our younger counterparts. Things need to happen naturally." She looked towards her younger counterpart, worried how the revelation would affect her, and was pleased and confused by the calm smile she shared with a young Asui.

"So, you weren't...forced?" Shiozaki Ibara asked hesitantly. "It's not a Quirk marriage?"

Bakugou felt the cold fingers of dread sink into his chest as that possibility occurred to him, recalling Todoroki's childhood. _'I wouldn't…'_ Disturbed red eyes met an identical pair in question, and Katsuki stared back with pursed lips before shaking his head in the negative.

Immediately, the students of Class 1-A came to defend their friend.

"He would never do such a thing!"

"Just because he's crass, that doesn't make him a monster."

"You don't—"

"Everyone, calm down. It isn't like that at all." Ochako tried to reassure, but her considerate tones, something she never grew out of, were overpowered by the defensive students.

That was the last straw for Katsuki as he practically growled, cutting through the mayhem like a laser. "Ochako. The matt. Now."

"Katsuki." She sighed. "You know I don't care—"

"Well, you f*cking should!" Katsuki exclaimed passionately. "I couldn't give a shit about how they see me, but I'm tired of idiots seeing your kindness as a weakness!"

Silence filled the sudden void as the teenagers stared at them in shock. Uraraka felt her heart pounding in her ears as her eyes sought out Bakugou, their gazes meeting before he looked away. _'He thinks…I'm strong…?'_

With a soft blush filling her cheeks at his words, Ochako let out a soft breath as she smiled. "Alright. Let's spar." She acquiesced as she made her way to the corner of the gym that held the sparring matts, stretching an arm over her head as she went. "Rules?"

"Quirks allowed. First one to pin the other for five seconds is the victor." Katsuki laid out as if this were routine, which the students were starting to realize it probably was.

Kendo Itsuka hit Monoma upside the head, the blonde exclaiming in pain as she did so. "You really did it now." She chastised, though she couldn't deny she was curious. They all were.

They were about to get a glimpse at the growth their classmates would achieve in seven years.

"Don't hold back." Katsuki demanded as he finished stretching.

"Only if you return the favor." Ochako grinned as she got into position. Sparring with her husband always gave her a rush. Others found it odd that it reminded her of how much he appreciated her, but their relationship was an odd one, and she loved it.

The smirk Katsuki sent her way caused her heart to flutter as a series of small explosions went off in his hands. "Always."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I don't know who first came up with Ground Zero for Bakugou's pro name, but kudos to the originator because I _know_ I read it somewhere, I just can't remember where XD

Until next time,

Ja ne!

~Star

~o.8.o~

 _ **Answers to Reviews and Questions**_

Guest: I don't like cursing either. However, in the manga, which is what I'm going off of, Bakugou curses a lot. Like, a _lot._ So we'll both have to deal with his foul mouth since I'm still trying to portray them as accurately as possible lol

ErzaElric23: Thanks! I will do my best! :D


	3. Just As It Was Told

A/N: Hey everyone.

I'm sorry for the long absence. A lot has been happening. Online drama with another fandom I'm a part of, feelings of not belonging to this one because everyone seems ready to hate on each other's ships (trust me, there are a lot of ships I am not a fan of, but to each their own and I respect that), and then—and this was/is the most stressful one—I had some cyber stalk me. They knew my phone number and my email, and sent unwanted messages my way. This isn't the first time it's happened, but it is the first time that the same person had both my cell and my email, which made it scarier, as other factors have made me almost certain it is someone I know in real life. Changed my number and email, so I feel a bit safer, but...my trust has been damaged...

So, yeah. I'm back. Kinda.

Also, I drew my OC/Self-Insert! Her name is (last name first) Hatsuga Suta. You can find it on my DA and umblr with a T! My umblr with a T has the full description of her Quirk, as well as that of my good friend Drekk Deina and his girlfriend. My tag is starfangssecrets, check it out if you want! :D

Without further ado, enjoy the third chapter!

~Star

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do own the plot of this story, and any OCs I add to it unless otherwise stated.

* * *

It was a testament of how well Katsuki and Ochako knew each other as they simultaneously flung themselves forward without warning. Bringing back his right arm, Katsuki made to bring it down in a powerful blow upon Ochako's head.

 _'He hasn't changed.'_ Uraraka thought, before being surprised as the attack turned out to be a feint, his left arm shooting out to collide with Ochako's head as she dodged the feint. She gasped, sure her older counterpart was going to be K.O.'d, when Ochako's hands flashed forward. The young woman firmly gripped the forearm about to ram into her face, before using it to propel herself up and over her attacker in a perfect somersault just as an explosion set off from Katsuki's open palm. She went higher than what was normally achieved, seeming to pause in the air for a split second, before she came spinning down on Katsuki with a drop kick. With lightning-quick reflexes, the young man dodged the attack that was aimed for his head. Hitting the ground in a crouch, Ochako gracefully got to her feet and spun as she and Katsuki faced each other one more.

All this had taken place in the span of fifteen seconds.

"Damn." Sero muttered, eyes wide. He wasn't the only one.

"That was so cool!" A few of the girls in Class B gushed.

"I didn't know you could move that fast without an augmentation type Quirk."

"Damn, those reflexes…"

"I didn't see her use her Quirk when she jumped..." Midoriya commented from besides Uraraka, and she nodded.

"Me either, but she definitely used it." Uraraka commented. She bit her lip. _'And that drop kick...did she..._ increase _her weight?'_ She frowned. _'No, that's not it. She released her Quirk and spun to create force…'_ More and more, it was becoming harder for Uraraka to reconcile herself with this stranger that seemed so much stronger than she was.

Katsuki's lips quirked up slightly, breaking the serious facade he wore as he overheard the wonder of the students. He broke out into a full grin at Ochako's slight blush. He released a of couple mini explosions in rapid succession, regaining Ochako's attention. "Keep your eyes on me!" He bellowed as he charged her head on.  
"What is he saying?" Ochako muttered to herself. Bracing herself, she waited until Katsuki was right in front of her, before she sidestepped his attack and made to drive her elbow into his back as she shouted, "I always have my eyes on you!"

Katsuki ducked and whirled around to avoid the blow, while simultaneously delivering a kick to her side. Ochako blocked it, but ended up with an explosion in her face that forced her to backflip to avoid most of it. It was a low-level move, the damage negligible, though the force behind it left her breathless. She didn't even wait a second before she was rushing towards Katsuki once more.

"Ochako-chan, you become really fast, ne?" Hagakure Tooru gushed as they watched. This was prompted when Ochako dodged another strike from Katsuki.

"Since they're married, it would make sense that they would spar together regularly." Midoriya mumbled, gaining the attention of those around him. "Naturally, she would have to develop the reflexes necessary to keep up with him. If that's the case, I wonder what else—"

"Shut the hell up, you f*cking nerd." Bakugou snapped, eyes on the fight.

"Ah," Midoriya flinched, a sheepish expression cast Bakugou's way. "Sorry."

Bakugou tsked before refocusing on the fight. It was the perfect distraction, and he did not need the subject to be brought up again. He could barely control the rate of his heart as it were, he didn't want the subject to loop back around to the topic of his future marriage to Uraraka. He gritted his teeth as his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

In that moment of conversation between Midoriya and Bakugou, Ochako had managed to land a solid hit on Katsuki, knocking his balance off-kilter as she twisted her leg behind one of his while pulling his opposite arm to the side where he had overreached on a punch. Twisting the arm around while taking hold of his opposite shoulder and turning him, she kicked his feet from under him and followed him to the ground.

The result was Ochako pinning Katsuki face-down to the ground, her knee planted firmly between his shoulder blades as she held his arms in a hold behind his back. Panting, Ochako gave her husband a smug grin as he turned his head slightly to glare up at her. "Pinned ya."

Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened, Katsuki's expression shifted to that of a grin.

"Wha—" Was all Ochako managed to get out before his hands sparked to prelude a huge explosion as she was sent flying.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Katsuki shouted, a grin on his face as he took advantage of Ochako's disorientation and propelled himself towards her with more explosions. She tried to defend herself as he made a grab at her, but he merely ducked under the swipe of her hand and rammed himself against her midsection. The two tumbled until they landed with Ochako flat on her back, Katsuki pinning down her legs with his own as he straddled her thighs, one hand managing to secure both of hers above her head while the other was poised in front of her throat, sparks crackling threateningly just a few inches from the delicate skin. Ochako glared at Katsuki as he grinned, neither one out of breath but still panting.

"Match." Katsuki declared proudly, and Ochako rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a prize?" She retorted sarcastically.

Katsuki's eyes darkened slightly as he lowered his voice into a rumbly baritone that was for her ears alone, "You know what I want."

While the students couldn't hear what was being said, the sudden flush that erupted across Ochako's face would be damning on its own. Mindful of their audience, Katsuki removed himself from atop Ochako, and offered her a hand to help her up. Still flushed, she accepted it, grateful for the extra support

 _'Damnit, Katsuki.'_ Ochako mentally complained as her knees wobbled slightly. _'There are children present!'_

At Kaminari's and Mineta's snickering, Bakugou could only imagine what they thought had transpired, and glared at his older counterpart as his cheeks warmed slightly.

Before much else could be said or done, a loud clapping sounded from the back of the gymnasium, and the entire group turned to see All Might. The former hero was _not_ in his hero suit, but instead in the same black gym uniform as Katsuki and Ochako. Leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, he pushed off from it as he approached with a wide smile.

"That was a splendid spar, you two!" Toshinori commented as he stopped before the two adults. "You've both improved immensely!"

Blushing, Ochako rubbed the back of her head while Katsuki turned away as he scratched at his cheek as they mumbled their thanks. They're reactions were peculiar to the students, especially to Uraraka as she could have sworn she saw her older counterpart's eyes become glassy.

Turning to the class, All Might clapped his hands once more. "Now then! I'm sure they've already explained things a bit to you, but I'll go over it again. Today we're working on teamwork. More accurately; teaming up with a fellow hero you're not familiar with."

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu raised his hand, and All Might gestured for him to speak. "All Might-sensei! If we're going to be fighting, why aren't we in our costumes?!"

Toshinori smiled. "Good question. Why do you think that is?"

Startled, Tetsutetsu fumbled, unsure.

The former hero looked around the group of students. "Can anyone tell me?"

Yaoyoruzo raised her hand before speaking. "It's because a hero is never 'off-duty'. There might be times when we're aren't on the clock and a villain appears. It would still be our duty to dispatch them until authorities arrive to the scene, and in those cases, we won't be in uniform or have our support gear." The girl stood tall as she said this, confident in her answer as those from 1-B stared in awe.

Toshinori nodded. "That is correct, my girl!" _'It's good to see her confidence strong once again.'_ "As a pro, we don't always know _when_ we'll be needed, so we must be apt at handling situations even when not in uniform. Now, I want you all to go change into your gym uniforms. After that, we'll pick teams by random selection!"

As the students went to change, Uraraka couldn't help but glance one more time at the time travelers. What she saw was unexpected; Katsuki pinching one of Ochako's cheeks, the woman whining at the action—but that's not what startled her. No, it was the fondness in Katsuki's eyes that made her pause; the pleased expression on Ochako's face when he finally released her cheek, only for him to caress it soothingly. She could see it now.

They're _happy_.

Before she could turn away, Ochako met her gaze and gave her a reassuring, _sincere_ smile. Although her stomach twisted with nervousness at what lay ahead of her, the smile she sent back was in no way forced.

~o.8.o~

"So…" Kirishima began as he pulled on his gym undershirt.

"Don't." Bakugou grunted, keeping his gaze down as he threaded his arms through the gym uniform jacket. He ignored the worried look his friend cast his way.

Conversation was alive around them in the boys' locker room. Normally, the red head would fill in the silence with his usual chatter, and Bakugou would respond with a grunt or eye roll, but there was a heavy silence between them that originated from the blond.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing." Kirishima tried again. "At least—"

"I said f*cking don't, Hair-for-Brains!" Bakugou nearly shouted as he slammed his locker shut, causing Kirishima and a few of the other boys to jump at the noise. Kirishima stared at him as he kept his gaze on his locker, his expression murderous. Or, it would have been, if not for the light blush on his cheeks.

Wide-eyed, Kirishima's expression quickly shifted to soft amusement as an amused huff left him.

Bakugou's temper spiked at the sound, his shoulders tensing as he leveled narrowed eyes at his 'friend'. His brow twitched when he saw Kirishima's expression. "Shut the f*ck up!" He bellowed, and Kirishima held up his hands in defense as he chuckled. "Damnit!" Bakugou then turned away and stormed out of the locker room before anyone else could attempt to talk to him.

"Scary…" Shoda Nirengeki muttered once Bakugou was gone, glancing at the boys from 1-A. "How do you work with a guy like that?" He was taken aback by how the boys seemed to seriously consider it.

"Kachan is...difficult." Midoriya hedge, a chagrined smile on his face. He couldn't help but think on how the explosive teen had treated him as kids. _'But ever since our fight after the provisional license exam…'_ It was with conviction that he said, "But I'm glad to have him as a teammate."

"He certainly is a more than worthy comrade." Iida agreed.

"It's like, his bark is worse than his bite?" Kaminari mused as he rubbed his chin, and a few of the other boys from 1-A nodded in agreement. His mind flashed back to the fight they'd had with the meat roller kid from Shiketsu High. "He's a pain, but he's serious about being a hero and what being one entails."

"Regardless," Monona said as he looked back at the group form his spot at the door, "no matter how you look at it, he's a magnet for trouble and will cause nothing _but_ trouble no matter where he goes." He then chuckled cynically to himself as he exited the locker room.

"That guy's got some serious issues." Kirishima muttered, a bit miffed at Monoma's words.

"Yeah, sorry about him." Awase Yosetsu apologized as he adjusted his bandana. "Honestly, I'm really looking forward to this opportunity to work with you guys."

"Really?" Sero asked, curious.

Awase nodded. "Ever since the beginning, there's been a gap between our classes. It was something I didn't really think about until the summer camp disaster." He looked down at his hand as he remembered how terrified he was as he fused the Nomu with the tracking device. "Your classmate Yaoyorozu-san, she was so level-headed even after getting hurt, that she was able to think of such a thing like a tracking device...it made me realize how wide that gap was...that there may have been more—" A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Kirishima.

"That's such a manly thing to say, but it's not your fault." Kirishima said with empathy.

 _'Kirishima…'_ Midoriya thought.

Awase went to argue, but came to the jarring realization that this was something the redhead had to convince himself of. Pressing his lips into a line, he nodded solemnly, even as a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Oi." A voice sounded from the entrance of the locker room, and they all turned to see Katsuki holding the door open.

 _'When did he open the door?'_ Was the general thought as the older blonde glared at them.

"If you're done chit-chatting, get your asses out of here and go join the girls." Katsuki commanded, and held the door open as the boys filed out. Making sure they were all out, he followed behind him, his face set in a scowl.

"Took you long enough." Ochako teased Katsuki as he joined her.

Katsuki tsked. "Not my fault they were standing around like a bunch of girls."

Ochako gave him a look. "That's sexist."

"It ain't if it's true, Angel-face." Katsuki shot back.

Tsuyu turns to Uraraka. "Angel-face?" She whispered.

Uraraka felt her cheeks heat up at the obvious endearment as she shook her head. _'He's only ever called me Round-face…'_ Leaving it be, both girls refocused on the teachers as All Might spoke.

"Now we shall pick teams!" He announced as he revealed two boxes; a white box with the letter 'A' on it in black print, and a black box with the letter 'B' on it in white print. He held up the white box. "Class 1-A will pick a card from this box, numbering one through twenty. Class 1-B will then pick the corresponding number from this box." He then lifted up the black box. "Those with matching numbers will be the teams! Now, single file!" He instructed before handing Ochako the white box, and Katauki the black box. One by one, the students picked their numbers before giving them to Toshinori, who wrote them down on a clipboard.

"Now!" All Might continued, "teams will be kept confidential until it is your turn to spar. To keep things fair, I want Class A to my right, and Class B to my left. Chop chop, let's go!" Obediently, the two classes separated to their designated area. "Unlike our first class together, there is no villain scenario. You are simply to work with your partner to take down the opposing team. Same rules as the Sports Festival: Quirks are allowed, but excessive force will not be tolerated."

"That's what we're here for." Katsuki pitched in.

"And we won't hold back." Ochako smiled pleasantly at them that did nothing to soften her words. "So keep that in mind before you step out of line."

"Any questions?" All Might finished. Rin Hiryu from Class B raised his hand, and he nodded towards him. "Yes?"

"This is slightly off topic," he began before his eyes shifted between the time travellers before settling on Ochako, "but in the spar a few minutes ago; why didn't you use your Quirk on him?"

At first, Ochako was surprised by the random question directed towards her. She then smiled, and turned towards Katsuki. "It might be best if you explained."

Katsuki nodded in agreement. "I'm already apt at maneuvering myself mid air, and over the years, me and Ochako have familiarized ourselves with each other's Quirks to the point where we're a formidable force on the battlefield." He folded his arms and cast his wife a cocky grin, to which she rolled her eyes at. "If she had used her Quirk on me, it would have been a fifty-fifty chance of it working to her advantage, which isn't ideal in a simple spar."

Deku timidly raised his hand in the air, and relaxed when Katsuki nodded at him. "Could we, um, get a demonstration?"

Katsuki smirked. "Perhaps another time. Right now, you have training. All Might?" He said, turning to the former hero.

"Right." Toshinori grinned. Reaching into another box that he procured out of thin air, he pulled out two numbers. "The first match is Team 4: Kuroirou and Mineta, and Team 6: Midoriya and Kodai. Those teams, please head over to the matts. Everyone else, stay behind your senseis."

"One more thing." Ochako chirped as Kuroirou, Mineta, Midoriya, and Kodai situated themselves on opposite sides of the matts. The expression on her face quickly became something that screamed 'Bakugou' as she continued. "You have five minutes to best your opponents."

~o.8.o~

It was with a hot cup of tea that Toshinori sat down at his desk, evaluation notes stacked up before him. He was alone in his office, Ochako and Katsuki already off to the next class they were assigned to assist that afternoon. Taking a sip from his cup, he let out a contented breath.

"Now, let's get started on these." He murmured to himself, picking up the first page before him. _'Team 13 and 20…'_ His thoughts trailed off as a knocked sounded on his office door. _'I'm not expecting anyone.'_ Toshinori frowned, but that quickly turned into a smile as he called out, "Come in!"

He would be the first to admit that Bakugou was the last person he'd expect to walk into his office. Ever since he had revealed the whole truth to the youth, the boy had grown substantially, but had also been distant, more so than usual. He quickly shifted his surprised expression into that of delight.

"Bakugou, my boy!" All Might greeted, standing up.

"All Might." Was Bakugou's subdued return, which worried the former hero.

"You did marvelously during today's exercise." It had been more than clear that Bakugou has been unhappy with his partner, Monoma Neito, but had managed to work with—more like commanded, if he were honest—the other blonde well enough to pass. Gesturing to the empty seat across his desk, All Might softened his smile. "Come, why don't you take a seat?" Bakugou did so without a word, and All Might retook his seat. "It's been a while since we last had a one-on-one. How have you been, my boy?"

The ash-blonde boy frowned at this as he averted his gaze. "Been better."

Sympathy swelled within All Might, though he made sure to keep it hidden. "Yes, the situation you are in is unique, indeed. If you ever need anything…"

"I can take care of myself." Bakugou retorted briskly, though there wasn't much heat behind the words as there might have once been.

"Of course." Toshinori agreed, and then leaned back in his seat as he waited. It was something he had come to notice with the boy; if you came to him, a mighty task it would become to get anything out of him. But if he came to you, one merely had to wait patiently for him to state his reason for approaching you. He didn't have to wait much, as red eyes finally flicked up to meet All Might's blue gaze.

"I want...some feedback."

Toshinori smiled welcomingly. "Sure. What is it?"

"My Hero Name." Bakugou began with a frown. "Midnight was giving me shit about the ones I came up with before—even though they were awesome—so I just wanted some feedback before I make it official so she doesn't complain. _Again_."

As soon as Bakugou had mentioned his reason for being here, Toshinori's mind had blanked for a second. Katsuki's words from before rang through his mind. _'They really are from the future…'_ He thought. Though he believed the time travelers, it hadn't really sunk in until this very moment. Until something he had been told happened as they said it would.

"All Might?"

"Yes, I'm listening." The older blonde quickly reassured. "What did you have in mind?"

Bakugou seemed to hesitate for a moment, before relaxing a bit. "Ground Zero."

Even though he was expecting it, Toshinori could not help the proud smile that stretched across his face. "That's a perfect name for you."

~o.8.o~

It was pure chance that Uraraka and Bakugou ended up alone together in the commons area. Everyone else was either in their room doing their own thing, or elsewhere otherwise occupied. Uraraka had been one of the students occupied in her room, when she had decided to get something to eat. That's when she found Bakugou on his phone, sitting on the couch, by himself.

He noticed her the instant she had walked off the elevator, and they both sort of froze as their eyes met. It seemed to last an eternity, neither one able to turn away as the air between them became charged with something foreign, but exciting.

Surprisingly, it was Bakugou who ended the eye contact by standing up. He shoved his phone into his pocket as he stood, turning to head back to his room.

"Wait!" Uraraka called out to his departing form. She was surprised when Bakugou actually did stop, his head turning slightly so he could look over his shoulder at her. "Uh…" Having spoken without thought, she scrambled to say something. "Hi." _'Nice going, Ochako.'_

Instead of walking off as she expected, Bakugou further surprised her by turning to face her more and returned the sentiment. "Hi."

There was a pause.

"A-ano...how...how have you been handling things?" Uraraka asked nervously. _'Why are you nervous? You're never nervous talking to him!'_

Bakugou shrugged.

Tossed further into unease at his perceived nonchalance, Uraraka began to ramble, her Kansai accent coming out full swing. "Yeah." She chuckled nervously, gaze averted. "I admit, I was a bit freaked out at first—because who wouldn't be, y'know? I don't—I mean, I talked with Tsu-chan and we look happy, y'know? And I like that. I mean, it's gonna happen regardless, but I like that we can make each other happy…" She trailed off, her cheeks heating up as her words finally processed in her mind.

She had just told him she liked their future together. In essence, she had told him she liked him. Which she didn't! Not yet. But she would. _'Oh my goodness, did I just confess?! No—but—what—'_

Needing a distraction desperately before her thoughts could make her develop a new Quirk relating to steam emitting out her ears, chocolate eyes jumped upwards and froze.

Bakugou was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape in his shock. In any other circumstance, Uraraka would have lord it over the testy blonde that he had ever made such an expression, but that was not all of it. No, what made this different—what made her freeze—was the deep red blush across Bakugou's cheeks and steadily creeping down his neck.

As the boy quickly covered his face and turned away, she watched after his retreating form as startling realization dawned on her.

Bakugou was _embarrassed_. He was embarrassed because he _cared_. He cared because—

 _'Does...does Bakugou-kun already...like me?'_

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

As always, I appreciate hearing your thoughts on my stories, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

For those of you curious, keep scrolling and you'll find a list of the teams. I decided not to show the list and the fights in the story, as it isn't pertinent to the plot.

* * *

 _ **Answers to your Reviews and Questions**_

kikijrv: I'm glad you liked it! I'm also on AO3, but FFnet is my main hub lol

Badass Guest: I actually did not know that Horikoshi-sensei had Ground Zero for Bakugou's pro name. I really like it and I hope it becomes canon!

kalmaegi (Guest): It was actually Katsuki reassuring Bakugou that it wasn't a Quirk Marriage, but that would have been a cute scene too lol also, OMG! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KIRISHIMA NOTICING! IT WAS JUST HIM KNOWING THAT BAKUGOU WANTED TO RUN AWAY! HOLY SHITAKE! I can't believe I didn't even think of that when I wrote that, but I'm super glad it comes off that way. Okay, that will be the official version XD

Jezzabella (Guest): I'm so glad you like it! I hope the fight lives up to it XD

Veriphyd: I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG!

* * *

Here it is! And for those of you, like me, who don't know off the bat who in Class 1-B looks like what save for Kendou, Tetsutetsu, and Monoma, Here is a list of the teams and Class 1-B descriptions. Or, you know, Google's a thing XD

 **Team 1: Awase Yosetsu** (Weld: can fuse two objects together, but he has to be touching both of them, spiky black hair with a bandana, M)- **Jirou Kyouka**

 **Team 2: Kaibara Sen** (Swiveling: N/A; means to turn around a point or axis or a swivel; rotate, pivot, swing. Short spiky black hair, M)- **Kouda Koji**

 **Team 3: Kamakiri Togaru** (Sharp Blade: N/A; looks like a mantis with a green mohawk, M)- **Sero Hanta**

 **Team 4: Kuroirou Shihai** (Black: N/A; skin is literally black and he has white hair, M)- **Mineta Minoru**

 **Team 5: Kendou Itsuka** (Large Fists: can enlarge her hands to gigantic size, red hair in ponytail long, green eyes, F)- **Ojirou Mashirao**

 **Team 6: Kodai Yui** (Size: can shrink or enlarge herself. Close with Kendou, shoulder-length black hair, F)- **Midoriya Izuku**

 **Team 7: Komori Kinokou** (Mushroom: N/A; brown bob cut and her bangs cover her eyes)- **Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Team 8: Shiozaki Ibara** (Vines: grow vines from her head that she can use to extend, attack, grab, and defend with)- **Uraraka Ochako**

 **Team 9: Shishia Jurota** (Beast: N/A; looks like a brown version of Beast from X-Men)- **Shoji Mezou**

 **Team 10: Shoda Nirengeki** (Twin Impact: N/A; kinda pudgy with pale blue hair, always looks worried/scared)- **Aoyama Yagi**

 **Team 11: Tsunotori Pony** (Horn Canon: N/A offically, implied that she rams into things like a bull; the foreigner, blonde hair blue eyes, F)- **Asui Tsuyu**

 **Team 12: Tsuburaba Kosei** (Solid Air: can solidify air to form walls or platforms by blowing them. Now that strong as of yet, spiky brown hair, M)- **Todoroki Shoto**

 **Team 13: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu** (Steel: can turn his whole body into living steel, spiky silver hair, M)- **Kaminari Denki**

 **Team 14: Tokage Setsuna** (Autotomy: N/A; means the casting off of a part of the body, like a lizard's tail, by an animal under threat, wavy black hair, F)- **Kirishima Eijirou**

 **Team 15: Fukidashi Manga** (Comic: N/A; his head is a speech bubble, M)- **Hagakure Tooru**

 **Team 16: Honenuki Juzou** (Softness: can make the ground soft like quicksand, possibly other items?, face like Ichigo's Hollow mask, M)- **Satou Rikkidou**

 **Team 17: Bondo Kojirou** (Cemedine: sprays a glue-like liquid from the holes in his head that hardens very quickly to trap people, has no actual face, M)- **Ashido Mina**

 **Team 18: Monoma Neito** (Copy: can duplicate another's Quirk after touching them, no limit on number, but can only use them one at a time for 5 minutes, and then loses that Quirk, M)- **Bakugou Katsuki**

 **Team 19: Yanagi Reiko** (Poltergeist: N/A; assumed she can become ghost-like and behave like a poltergeist, grey hair, F)- **Yaoyoruzo Momo**

 **Team 20: Rin Hiryu** (Scales: can form scales on his skin; black hair pulled back into a braid, M)- **Iida Tenya**


End file.
